Truth or Dare!
by Mae Liz
Summary: How far can one author take a simple game of truth or dare? Why don't you read and find out! Kurtty! Kietro!
1. A little game

This is my second fic. I know that the first one isn't the greatest, but both of these are challenges from Kim Kagome. Oh well, here it is. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ ~~~~  
  
~* Kitty's Point of View ~*  
  
It was just a normal weekend day at the institute. I had a danger  
room session in about an hour with the whole group. We were  
separating into smaller teams and starting in different areas. I was  
teamed up with Kurt. Scott was with Rogue and Jean was with Evan,  
well, I guess it wasn't the whole group. It was just all of the teen  
mutants except the new recruits. Oh well, that is close to all of us,  
I guess.  
  
"Kitty! If ya don' hurry ya are gonna to be late! Remember! Daylight  
Savings Time! Clocks set forward a whole hour!" I heard Rogue say to  
me. Oops, I must have forgotten!  
  
"Ok, I'll be down in a minute Rogue!" I said a little frustrated. I  
had 2 minutes. I phased out of my clothes and into my uniform after I  
heard Rogue shut the door behind her. No time to do anything with my  
hair, I guess that it would just stay down. I heard Kurt bamp in.  
  
"The fuzzy one is here to make sure you get there on time!" He said. "  
We don't want zhe extra sessions vith Logan. That is vhat Evan gets  
for being late 5 times this week." He grabbed my hand and bamped  
again. This time we were in the middle of the danger room.  
  
"Well, Half-Pint, you decided to show up after all, and I was looking  
forward to those extra sessions with you too. I guess Elf did have a  
plan to get you here on time."  
  
"Like maybe next time, Mr. Logan." I said the relief in my voice. It  
wasn't lost on him though. He knew that I didn't want extra sessions.  
He was too tough. I had seen people after sessions with him. They  
never did come out the same as they went in. They were always tired  
and usually came out with bruises and cuts. Sometimes sprains and  
things like that. Nothing serious, but I knew that I didn't want even  
a session with Logan.  
  
"Everyone ready?" the professor asked. We all nodded. "Kurt and Kitty  
you will come from the right, Evan and Jean from the left and Rogue  
and Scott from the back. Begin." At once things started attacking us  
from the air and the walls. It took Kurt and me 15 minutes to get to  
the center and then it all malfunctioned. "Sorry everyone, we will  
have to finish this tomorrow. Good teamwork though, Kitty and Kurt,  
you did great!" Oh yeah, we did great all right. Tell that to my back.  
I got hit with one of those dumb things that were flying around while  
neither one of us was looking. Oh yeah, we did great. I got up to my  
room and just laid down on my bed. Ouch! When does it ever stop!  
  
~2 days later ~  
  
I had been laying down since I left the Danger Room 2 days before. I  
had looked at my back and saw that I had these really bad bruises on  
my back. Next time I would have to get my partner to face the opposite  
way of me so that it didn't happen again. It had hurt to get up and  
the Professor let me stay home that day. I had been bored out of my  
mind. Finally Rogue walked in from School.  
  
"Hey Kitty." Rogue says. "Want ta play a game?"  
  
"What kind of like game?" I asked. Finally I had some fun in my day.  
It had been a while. But it was all my fault. I shouldn't have kept  
myself in my room all day. I had just felt really bad. They had  
almost taken me to the med room, but I had refused to go. They didn't  
push me since it was only bruising. Anyway, they would have had  
trouble doing it to start with. I wouldn't go easily. Everyone saw  
that. I had been excused from the session the day after too. Jubilee  
had taken my place. Lucky her. I hadn't been too shocked when Rogue  
came in complaining about her afterward.  
  
"Truth or dare." Rogue says smiling. I nod.  
  
"If I say dare and don't do it then what do I have to do?"  
  
"Um.... You can't phase for a week. Even if we are in tha danger  
room."  
  
"Sure I will play with you." I said sitting up. " I'm up for that. You  
can go first."  
  
"Are ya sure?" I nod. " Ok, as long as your feeling better today.  
Hm.... Truth or Dare Kitty?"  
  
"Um... Dare." I said after a minute of thinking. I mean come on. She  
wouldn't make me do anything that bad. Or would she?  
  
"Are ya sure ya wanna do this. Ah, uh mean ya do know that it would  
suck if ya didn't do tha dare? I won't have any shortcuts or anything  
anymore. Ya would have to open doors and learn ta dodge an-"  
  
" Like just totally get over yourself and give me the like dare. I  
haven't like been out of this room in 2 days. Like anything is totally  
better than this." I looked up at her. She gave me a smile that I  
didn't like. Uh oh, this wasn't going to be the best decision of my  
life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~  
  
HaHaHa! You all are going to have to review if you want to see the  
dare, or will Kitty back out? I don't even know yet. Review and tell  
me what you think the dare should be and whether or not she'll go  
through with it! I haven't written it yet and I need an idea of some  
kind to work off of. I have had about 500 grams of sugar tonight!  
Hahaha! So if this sounded funny sorry. 


	2. The Dares!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men. If I did then Toad would  
take a bath more than once a week and I wouldn't be in High School.  
I'd be rich, famous and NOT in school!  
  
Anyway here is chapter 2. I hope you like it. I am still taking  
suggestions on what you all think should happen.  
  
JDH3: Thank you for the review! I hope you got my e-mail. I will make  
this a Kitty/ Kurt story in the end, and I may change it so that it is  
under Romance! I'm not sure yet.  
  
X-Girl: It's obvious that we're best friends when my 5 year old sis  
gives me the phone saying "It's your best friend!" and gets really  
excited. I hope you like what I do! Sorry if Rogue seems like a bad  
guy! And I know you don't like _____, you know my feelings! Hahah!  
She_____ going to go through with it! Lol! Not giving anything away up  
here! You're gonna have to read it. Hahahaha! Sorry, I'm hyper! A  
whole lotta suga! Lol! Hyperness is driving me even more insane!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*  
  
" Ah want ya ta.... go ta Kurt an' ask him if..... he'll go ta tha  
dance with ya. Ya know. Tha whole girl asks tha guy thing." Rogue  
smiles. She had been planning this.  
  
"You like so totally planned this! Like unfair!" I yelled at her.  
  
"So what if ah was. Ya can' do anythin' about it now. Now can ya! Now  
ya all can finally go out an' quit flirtin'. It can be very annoyin'."  
Rogue says.  
  
"Like totally truth or dare Rogue?" I asked. Rogue had been about  
ready to leave. She had had her hand almost on the doorknob.  
  
"Ah choose dare. Ya won't do anythin' too bad. Ya are not mean  
enough!" She turned around. " Ah'll take the same as ya. No powers for  
a week if ah don't do it." She smiled. No powers for me and no powers  
for her were two different things.  
  
"You like totally have to ask like Scott to the dance. It's only fair.  
Like will you or not?" I asked her more than a bit excited about  
making her ask him to go to the dance. I mean she does like him and  
all. It is totally obvious.  
  
"Sure. Ah will. But ah think he is already goin' with that one girl.  
Ya know the brunette. Ah'll do it though." She walked off, not too  
happy.  
  
~* Narrator's Point of View!!!~*  
  
"So did you do it? Kurt has been bugging us all to see if we know why  
she is still in your room. She kicked him out after her last danger  
room session when he went up to see why she wasn't at dinner." Jean  
said. Rogue was still a little upset about her dare, she really didn't  
think Kitty would do something like that.  
  
"Yea, ah did. An' she said she'd do it. But she gave me a dare too. Ah  
have ta ask Scott ta go with me. This isn't gonna go too well." The  
look on Jean's face changed. It looked as though she might just hit  
Kitty for her dare to Rogue.  
  
"Well, I guess you have to." Jean says walking into her room and  
locking the door behind her. Rogue just stood there for a minute,  
shaking her head.  
  
~* At Dinner ~*  
  
~* Kitty's Point of View ~*  
  
"Half-Pint!" Logan said. " So you finally decide to come down for a  
meal instead of making Rogue bring it to you!"  
  
"Stop it Mr. Logan, please! Like I could like hardly move. Like most  
of the bruising is totally gone. I was totally feeling up to this, you  
may like make me regret it." I tried to smile. Jean was looking mad  
at me, but everyone else was seemed happy to see me down there.  
  
"If you hadn't come down soon half-pint I was going to make you have  
extra sessions with me for being lazy!" Logan told me somewhat  
smiling. He obviously found it funny, somehow, I didn't. I took the  
only seat left between Kurt and Jean and started eating. It was nice  
to be around everyone again.  
  
~* After Dinner ~*  
  
I had gone to the rec room after dinner. I was hoping that maybe Kurt  
would come in here and that I wouldn't have to find him. I really  
wanted to ask him, but I wasn't so sure that I could keep from  
blushing and embarrassing myself, by stuttering or something. About 20  
minutes after dinner he came in.  
  
"Hey!" Kurt said walking over and sitting beside me on the couch. Did  
he know? Oh no! What if Rogue told him!  
  
"I like have a question, Fuzzy." I said he was looking up at me with  
his yellow eyes. I was getting uncomfortable. Oh no! I was going to  
get embarrassed! "Like... have you been like asked to.... the dance  
yet?"  
  
"Not yet." He said looking up at me. " Why?" Oh no! I was totally  
going to choke!  
  
" Because... I was like.... wondering if you.... would like totally go  
with me?" I said trying to speak normally but it didn't work.  
  
"Vell.... um..." he sat there thinking for what seemed like an  
eternity.  
  
~* Hallway, same time ~*  
  
~* Narrator's Point Of View ~*  
  
"Scott?" Rogue asked as he was going down the hall. "Could I talk to  
ya for a minute?" Rogue had just stepped out of her and Kitty's room  
right as he passed. She had had perfect timing.  
  
"Sure Rogue. What is it?" He stopped and turned around he wasn't even  
a foot from Rogue. Jean was watching from the other end of the hall.  
  
"Ah... was wonderin' if... um.... you'd go.... uh.... with me ta  
tha..... dance next week?" Rogue asked him slowly.  
  
"Sure." Scott said as he looked down at Rogue. "Can we talk about it  
more later. I'm a little bit busy right now."  
  
"Uh.... sure...." Rogue said. When Rogue was back in her room and  
Scott was down the hall Jean ran to her room, not believing what she  
had just seen. He had chosen Rogue, the goth, over a popular, pretty  
girl!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
HaHaHaHaHa!!!! I am hyper yet again. I decided not to make Scott's  
answer a cliffhanger, but then again, Kurt's still is. What will he  
say? Or is he already going with *gasp* Amanda! I guess you will have  
to wait and see. Of course he could always be going with Boom Boom! Oh  
no! Looks like another cliffhanger! 


	3. Homework and the friend

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or I really would be rich and Toad would take a shower more than once a month!  
  
...hi: Thank you for your review! I never had any intention of making him go with Boom Boom. She is a bit too.... I'm not sure what she is a bit too. Oh well! Thank you anyway!  
  
X-Girl: But Rogue was working with Jean! They both deserved it! Oh well, I guess that it did get her out of bed, now didn't it? And if you shave my head she will stay with Scott and then I will write an epilogue and they will get married! Ah, the power of an author! Lol. But thanks for the review anyway!  
  
Blue Lady: I am a fan of both, but I prefer Kurtty to Lancitty and Kurt/Amanda (what was the word for that again?). But I'm not sure how it is going to end, but I have an idea. I won't keep you waiting too much longer. Thank you for the review!  
  
Other Thank yous go out to: JDH3, blue fuzzy elf, forge453 and Maria (thank you for your review on ch. 1!!!!). luv ya all! Thank you so much!!  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Jean's POV~*  
  
Why did he choose her? Did he not know that I was going to ask?  
Who am I going to go with? Not Duncan, that's for sure. That  
didn't go so well the last time. I am not asking a new recruit.  
And I am not asking any of those other mutants First I loose him  
to Teren, and now I loose him to Rogue. I may just have to steal  
him. That girl doesn't know what she is dealing with... yet.  
  
(OOC: don't shoot me! *hides behind couch* I have an idea! But  
it may not come out in this chapter! Sorry!)  
  
~* Kitty's POV ~*  
  
"I'll hav to think about it, iz that ok?" Kurt asked me after a  
few minutes of silent thinking.  
  
"Like totally. I am like going to go finish all of the homework  
that you all like brought me. Like see you later Kurt." I said  
hurrying out of the rec room. As I was walking down the hall  
toward my room I heard a door slam. It probably Jean's. I phased  
through my door and saw Rogue lying on her bed. " So did you  
like ask him yet?"  
  
"Yea. And he said that he would. He said we can talk more about  
it later." Rogue said not looking at me. " So what did Kurt say.  
From ya face Ah think that he said no."  
  
"It like wasn't that at all. He said he would like think about  
it. I just totally wish he would like hurry and think." I hoped  
that he would say yes, if he said no, then I could always ask  
Lance, he would say yes. He did last time.  
  
"Ah think that he'll say yea. He has been waitin for you ta come  
around. Ah think that ya just suprised him that's all." Rogue  
said finally looking at me. " An don' ya dare think about askin  
Lance yet. Kurt hasn't even given ya his answer." I sighed. She  
knew what I was thinking, somehow. I wasn't in the mood to  
argue.  
  
"So have you like decided what you are going to wear yet? I  
don't like have a clue. Anyway, I need to like finish all of my  
work from all of my classes that I like missed."  
  
"No ah don' know yet." Rogue said as she started to leave. "I'm  
gonna go out and... well, ya don' need ta know."  
  
~* Rogue's POV ~*  
  
"Rogue!" I heard Kurt yell at me as I walked by his room. "I  
need to talk vith you. Do you have time now?"  
  
"Sure. Ah have time. What do ya need?" I asked knowing that he  
would probably ask what I think he should say to Kitty as 1 of  
those dumb friend things.  
  
"I hav a friend who haz been asked by two girls to zhe dance  
next week. One he likes and zhe other he likes a lot more, but  
she haz never seemed interested until now. He doesn't know vhat  
he iz supposed to do. Can you help?"  
  
"Ah think that he should go with tha girl he likes tha most. It  
doesn't matta that she just started ta seem interested. Does  
this guy happen ta be the guy I'm lookin at? * he blushed* An  
tha first girl is Amanda an the second one is Kitty? *his blush  
deepened* Ah think ya should go with Kitty. Ya obviously like  
her an she likes you, a lot."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked me he eyes had gotten really big.  
  
"Why would Ah lie ta ya?" he smiled brightly and I left. I  
needed some time alone. But it looked like I wasn't going to  
get it. I went outside and just started walking around not  
wanting to see anyone. 


	4. The long awaited answer and the white dr...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, unless I  
tell you otherwise. And I don't have any of my own characters in here,  
so I can't tell you otherwise!!  
  
JDH3: Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! I love the fact that someone is  
reading it all! I would say that you are the only one who has read all  
of it, but X-Girl has too, but I bug her a lot, so that may be why.  
Who knows, I don't!!  
  
X-Girl: You give me my best ideas. HAHAHA! Enjoy! If you don;t get it,  
think really hard about Saturday afternoon! I'm not the best writer,  
so it might not sound how it did when we were talking about it! Oh  
well!  
  
I guess that there really isn't anyone else to thank for reviews. This  
chapter only has 1 review! But hey! The story has like 10! So yeah! I  
need to know if anyone thinks that maybe a Romy or a Rietro would be  
better than Rogue/Scott in the end!  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Kitty's POV~*  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I phased through my alarm clock to shut it up.  
Another day of school, that is exactly what I didn't need. It was  
Thursday and Kurt still hadn't given me his answer. I guess that I  
will have to bug him for it. I got up and picked out some clothes and  
went to take my shower. I didn't wear my usual capris and all of that.  
I wanted to be different today. I grabbed a pair of black floor length  
stretch pants and an ice blue tank top. I ran down the hall and into  
the bathroom. I had barely beaten Rogue in there. If I was going to  
bug Kurt today about his answer than I was going to look great. I  
spent half an hour in there. I did everything I could think of, like  
taking a shower and all of that other stuff. I was going to have to  
look great if I wanted Kurt to take me seriously and look great. Even  
though he probably wouldn't care if I just woke up and went to school,  
but I wasn't about to do that.  
  
" Kitty if ya don' hurry up Ah'm gonna drain ya when ya get out of  
there!" Rogue yelled loudly at me. That was my clue to get out. Even  
though she wouldn't do it, or at least I think she wouldn't, I didn't  
want to tempt her. I phased out.  
  
"I'm out" Are you like happy now!" I asked a little angry. Everyone  
had been a little mean with me these past few days.  
  
"No, because ya kept tha door locked."  
  
"Like oops! I'll like totally fix that for you!" I said phasing my  
hand through and unlocking it for her.  
  
"Now ah'm happier wit ya!"  
  
"Like great! I like wouldn't want my roommate like totally mad at me!"  
I said smiling. I walked back to my room and went to gather up my  
books. I thought I smelled a hint of sulfur. And then I saw a pink  
rose on my dresser with a note. I went over to it and picked it up.  
The note had my name on the front. I sat down on my bed and read it.  
  
Kitty,  
  
I would love to go to the dance on Saturday with you. I hope you like  
the rose.  
  
Kurt  
  
Yes! He wants to go with me! I couldn't help but smile and laugh.  
Today was going to be a great day. I ran back down to try and find  
Rogue, so that I could show her the note, and I needed to find a vase  
and put water in it for the rose.  
  
I went down to the kitchen and got a vase and filled it with water  
from the sink. Then I ran up the stairs and nearly ran into Scott on  
the top of the stairs. I had to phase through him. He stood there for  
a minute as if he didn't know what had just happened. "Sorry Scott!" I  
yelled to him as I ran down the hall. "Fine Kitty, I am leaving in  
five minutes!" He yelled back at me as I phased into my room. "Don't  
worry Scott! I will be there!" I yelled back at him loud enough so  
that he could hear me.  
  
I set the rose into the vase (which just happened to be pink),  
gathered my books and wen downstairs in search of Rogue. She was  
always there when I wasn't trying to find her, but was impossible to  
find when I needed her. This could take a while. Then I remembered,  
Rogue gets a ride from Scott, wait by Scott's car and she will  
eventually show up! Duh! That didn't take a genius, but Kurt would  
also be there, and I didn't want him to know that I was going to show  
her the note. I would have to show her afterward.  
  
~* Bayville High ~*  
  
"Rogue, like come here. I like totally need to like show you  
something." I told her right after we had gotten out of Scott's car.  
  
"This had better be good if ya-"  
  
"Oh, it like totally is!" I said excitedly as I handed her the note.  
It only took her a second to read it.  
  
"Wow. Now just don't tell him about tha dare. He wouldn't like that  
too much. Do ya know what ya are gonna wear?"  
  
"Like of course! I am like so going to wear that like white dress that  
is like in the closet. You know the like one that kind of looks like a  
prom dress?"  
  
"yes, Ah know tha one. There's Kurt, go talk to him." She pushed me  
toward him.  
  
"Thanks for the like rose Kurt. It was like beautiful." I said  
starting to blush a little. " That was like really nice of you."  
  
"Anytime. I couldn't talk to you alone all veek, so I decided to get  
you a roze and tell you in a note." I stated blushing. The warning  
bell rang and we walked toward our classes.  
  
~* After school at the institue ~*  
  
"Ah! Like my white dress is like ripped! Yuck! There is like hair all  
over it!" I screamed. I laid on my bed and my good mood was gone. I  
was never going to find a dress like that one in this little time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Did you all like it? Sorry about not updating in like a week! Writers  
block sucks! Just wait until you figure out why it was ripped and who  
did it! X-Girl KEEP QUIET!!!!!!! 


	5. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men *cries*  
  
SOrry for not updating in so long. N oshout outs this time. Thanks for your reviews. Here is the long awaited 5th chapter of truth or dare!  
  
~Thursday, after school~  
  
"Guys..." Lance says. "That is our plan."  
  
"I don't see why she is such a big deal." Pietro whines. " I don't want to-"  
  
"finish that sentence." Lance says.  
  
"I am not a guy!" Tabby screams.  
  
"Don't flip out yo!" Toad says. "It's a good plan yo!" Lance glares at him.  
  
"I... uh... what are we doing?" Freddy asks comming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Not this again!" Pietro and Tabby scream at the same time.  
  
~Friday, after school~  
  
"yes. that was my plan. It didn't work. I will have to try something else." A female voice says into the phone.  
  
"Yes, you should have tried something else. You should have known she would buy a new dress." A deep male voice says over the phone.\  
  
"Ok, I'll try harder." The female says.  
  
~Saturday, 2 hours until the dance begins~  
  
"Ah can't believe ya went out an bought a dress for tha dumb dance! Ya could have just worn one of tha ones ya had." Rogue said after seeing Kitty's dress.  
  
" I like totaly know that. I just like wanted to... um look like nice for Kurt." Kitty says blushing.  
  
"Ah knew that ya liked him. Ah just didn't know that ya were this serious."  
  
"Um... he's like totally not the only guy that I like like." Kitty says blushing.  
  
"Ah don really wanna know. So please spare me." Rogue says shaking her head.  
  
"Like tell me Rogue. Does this dress like make me like look fat?" Kitty asks looking at Rogue seriouly. Kitty a pink shimmery spegitti straped dress that belled out like a prom dress.   
  
"Ah don't think that anything could make ya look fat Kitty. Ya aren't at all." Rogue said looking at her seriously. "Ya are tha most... most...Ah don't know what ta call ya half tha time.... Ya listen ta tha wrong peple way too much! Who told ya that?"  
  
"Ya don't like want to know. So are you like totally sure?"  
  
"Yea, Ah'm 'like totally' sure." Rogue says immatating Kitty and shaking her head.  
  
~1 hour and a half later~  
  
"We're ready!" Kitty and Rogue scream down the stairs to their impatient dates. They start to walk down. Rogue walks down first. She has on an almost floor length black dress with slits up past her knees. She has on heeled boots that come to her knees. She has on long black gloves that go almost to her shoulders and a silver bracelet around each wrist. Rogue didn't have on her usualy goth make up. She just had on eyeliner,mascara and white eyeshadow and lip gloss. Kitty was wearing the pink dress from earlier with a necklace that had a pink butterfly. she had on almost the same makeup as Rogue except for she had on pink eyeshadow and pink lipstick with lip gloss on top of it. Kurt and Scott both went wide eyed.  
  
"Guys." Kitty says shaking her head and giggling. They walk outside the instite arms linked with their dates, and get into Scott's car and drive to the dance. 


	6. Questions from the Author

Hey all! I'm back. Ok, my last chapter wasn't so great. I have to admit it. I left off in the wrong place and I was made well aware of that. But I am going to make this interactive. I am going to make your opinion count! ok, I know that the whole female and male voice over the phone was a bit stupid. But I had an idea, I promise, but I forgot it. This week I have spent 4 hours straight running across a parking lot during band camp(I am a flag person!) when we were doing the show in almost 100 degrees weather. SO, needless to say I forgot what it was. I had decided this much that I remember, the male was from the brotherhood which leaves:  
  
a)Pietro(maybe)  
  
b)Lance(who was extremely jealous)  
  
c)Toad *cringes*  
  
d)Blob *backs away*  
  
as your choices for the male.  
  
The female was a member of the X-Men which leaves:  
  
a)Jean(who I don't like)  
  
b)Rogue *protests*  
  
c)Jubilee  
  
d)Rahne  
  
e)Amara  
  
I know that I left out Storm, but she wouldn't go that low, and Kitty, but she is in the midddle of this mess, and I don't think that she would rip her own dress.  
  
I also have another "poll" which I would perfer that you email me your opinions @ Angelgogos@aol.com so that if I choose yours no one knows but me and you what it was. Kind of like a supprise for the rest of the people who read my stuff. What should happen once the two couples get to the dance? The brotherhood will make a move sometime, but when? And who? ANd how? Details?  
  
I have a few different endings for this story.  
  
4 Kitty  
  
a) Kurtty  
  
b)Kietro  
  
c) SINGLE!!  
  
d)other(you have to tell me who you want!)  
  
No way I am doing a Lancitty unless you all really want it!  
  
4 ROgue  
  
a)Romy  
  
b)Rietro(if you all really want it I will have to work with X-Girl4 on this one, I'm not that great at writing Rogue stuff)  
  
c) SINGLE!!  
  
d)other(you have to tell me who you want!)  
  
ok, so there are your choices. I have a 4 day weekend! And writers block!!!! SO I have time, but no ideas, please I need feedback! SOon! If these questions make no sense, then I am sorry! 


	7. Results of the votes

Oh! readers rock! I was so afraid of having to write a Lancitty! The votes are in and the poles are closed!Here are the results!  
  
4 Kitty-  
  
Kietro:6  
  
Kurtty:5  
  
all others were 0!  
  
4 Rogue-  
  
Romy-5  
  
Rietro-1  
  
Scott/Rogue-1  
  
all others were 0!!  
  
Male Voice-  
  
Lance-2  
  
Pietro-1  
  
all other guys were 0!!!  
  
Female voice-  
  
Jean-2  
  
Amara-1  
  
Jubilee-1  
  
all others were 0!!  
  
Anyway, there are the results! If you aren't happy email me and if you give me an idea for a new fanfic I will write it with the couple you chose! DOn't expect anything soon though! This is just about to get interesting. Hmmm.... how to make this a Kietro when it is now a Kurtty..... I have an idea!I love you all! You are awesome! No one voted for Lancitty! I was really scarred! I have an idea on how to change it from Kurtty to Kietro. But since it was almost a Kurtty Kietro tie then I will leave it Kurtty a while. Hey, he does deserve a chance! ok, I'm off to write chapter 8! Sorry for not having anything really in this chapter. The next one will answer a few questions. And it will bring in Pietro! *smiles* I get to write a Kietro! I get to write a Kietro!*walks away conitinuing her chant* 


	8. Of bad dates and challenges

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. Whats new with that?  
  
Here are the shout outs.   
  
X-Knight, bleue, ~dawson~, lollipop, Sashi, Faye, etc: Thank you for your votes. Even though not all of you got what you wanted,I did appreciate your votes. I needed them. Now how to introduce the Acolytes without making them fight.... hmm....  
  
X-Girl4: chick, that is what other was for. I didn't want to make Scott a suggestion. I also didn't make Lance one. But we both know that was personal......  
  
Remy: Why do you play with a doll of me, chere(X-Girl4), hmm.. Can you not resist Remy's charm?!?  
  
Kitty: Remy! quit pestering the poor girl! Isn't her writing about like you totally enough! Gosh! Do you like totally have to badger her!  
  
Remy: But Remy wanted to know. Remy was listening to you two talk the other day. Remy can hear everything since she put about 15 of Remy on her wall.*Remy pouts*  
  
Kitty: That so doesn't work on me. *Kitty phases through the floor.  
  
Please, no one ask me about that! It is a really long story.  
  
GoddessMoonLady: I will cover the major issues. I know that no one in their right mind would call Kitty fat, but it doesn't mean they meant it. It could have been said to make someone else look better. ok, not going there I will give it away. I will cover major issues. I know I usually write about trivial things, but oh well. I think I have a reason for no make-up. I'm not sure though. I haven't decided.   
  
Anyway, here goes nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
****flashback******  
  
~Pietro's POV~  
  
"Ugh! She is so fat! She's not at all like-" I said. Why am I doing this? Why do I even want to make him look good? He can't hurt me? Why am I doing this?  
  
"DOn't start! You lieing little-"Lance said to me. THe ground started to shake violently.  
  
"You know it's true!" I yelled. " Tina looks so much better. I can't believe you go for fat girls Lance." I teased. I was joking. Kitty walked by right then crying.  
  
"Pietro! You are like so totally a like jerk!" she said as she walked by me. she ran into the bathroom still crying.  
  
"DOn't take it so badly. It is for a good cause." Lance said standing beside me.   
  
"Get away! I am trying to stay clean today! I don't need you getting my new white shirt dirty." I walked off.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
~N. POV~  
  
Kitty and Kurt were on the dance floor dancing. From what the brotherhood boys(plus Jean and Tabby) could see she was having the best time of her life. All of them (minus Pietro) were standing in the back corner.   
  
"I tried." Jean said. " She isn't jealous that I came with you you know. she thought that we deserved each other."  
  
****Flashback****  
  
~Jean's POV~  
  
"So who are you going with Jean?" Kitty asked. "I mean now that Scott is taken. Last time you went with Duncan, but he is going with Maria May-"  
  
"It is a supprise, Kitty. Let's just say a last minute date."  
  
"Ya're goin with Lance. Ah saw ya droolin all ova him tha otha day." I blushed brightly.  
  
"See Ah caught ya." Rogue whispered something to Kitty who laughed.  
  
"You all like totally deserve each other-" Kitty was laughing really hard. She started to leave. 'I never thought that I would see the day that you would ask Lance to a dance." Rogue followed her out laughing at me.  
  
****End FLashback****  
  
"Ugh. He makes me sick." Lance says.  
  
"Yo! Get a hold of yourself yo. It's not that bad yo." Toad said trying to keep him from shaking the gym flat.  
  
"What did I miss?" Pietro asks comming over.  
  
"what did you do with Tina yo? SHe was hott! Almost as hott as-"  
  
"If you want to live don't even think of finishing that sentence." Pietro said raising his fist.  
  
"Hollow threat." Lance said shaking his head.  
  
"What did you say?" Pietro asked running over and standing right in front of Lance.  
  
"That you won't do anything." Pietro looked like he was going to hit Lance.  
  
"There they are." Freddy said interupting Lance and Pietro when he saw Kurt and Kitty walking off of the dance floor.  
  
"If you are going to go do something then prove yourself by breaking them up." Lance said smirking.  
  
"Ha! No girl can resist my charm. This should be simple." Pietro started to walk over to Kitty who was standing with the new recruits. Kurt was nowhere to be seen   
  
~ Across the gym~  
  
Right then Remy and Pyro walk in. Everyone on that side of the gym turn to look at them. All of the girls gasp. One girl faints when she looks at Remy. Remy smirks and starts to walk over to Rogue at the same time Pietro is walking over to Kitty.   
  
~Kitty and group~  
  
"Yeah I like totally am the best dancer here! Like no one can totally beat me!" Kitty says jokingly. The whole group laughs.  
  
"I can." Pietro says standing so close behind her that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.  
  
"You like think you can?" Kitty asks turning around her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Of course. I won't have to try."   
  
"You're like so on!" Kitty says.  
  
"Vhatz going on here?" Kurt asks comming over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is this a better ending place everyone? I hope so. I kinda like this chapter. Just kinda. *dances around* In comes love interest number one and two. This could get very interesting. Hmmm.... what to do, what to do. I think that I might know. Oh yeah, someone said that there aren't enough Kietro fics, well I agree. I just can't remember who it was now. Oh well.   
  
Just think about how that must have looked to Kurt. Kitty and Pietro standing maybe 2 inches apart. MAYBE! 2 is kinda even pushing it. I'm sorry I had to do it. ANyway, I am sorry for those of you who don't like my little Jean/Lance pairing there. I had no idea I was going to write it until it was there.   
  
Anyone notice no one fainted over Pietro? His "charm" as he puts it must be going away. Or maybe he isn't trying hard enough. Hm...... I refuse to believe that anyone is hating on my man! Grr! Ok, i admit that he isn't my man,*cries* but I can dream can't I? 


	9. You what!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men*cries*  
  
X-Girl4: Mary said that that wasn't a review. What planet is she living on? Oh well. I don't really care. It was a review right to Remy. I'm sure that his ego appreciates it.  
  
Riaka: I would like to make a suggestion, THERAPY! Why would you die over a kietro? I am just going by the votes. Had I gotten more Kurtty votes it would have remained a Kurtty, but nope, Kietro won. Seriously no offense, but I don't understand the big deal.  
  
Dark Raven: Thanks for reviewing. That is a good idea, but Im not so sure maybe in another fic. B/c then I would probably have to bump up my rating. Anyway, ParkerFloyd has some of the best Kurtty stories out there. He is awesome. You have to read his Kurtty series! It is so awesome! I'll give you more as I think of them, so just look at the top of each chapter.  
  
Now you all know what is sad? I can't remember where I left off so I have to go and read my last chapter this is so sad. *buries her face in her hands to hide her blushing* I am way too honest and open. *looks up and shakes her head* You all know that you are important when I admit something like that.  
  
I tried out for the school play on Friday everone and I am so excited. The suspense is killing me! And before I forget, sorry for not updating in forever!  
  
  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
chapter 9  
  
"Kurt." Kitty says turning around and smiling at him. "Can I like totally ask you for a like so major favor?" The new recruits start giggling knowing what she is about to ask.  
  
"Sure. Vhat iz it?" Kitty walks up in front of him and kisses him softly on the lips. And then after a moment she pulls back.   
  
"I am just asking you to like totally let me drop this guys, like, ego. Do you mind too like totally much?" Kitty asks sweetly. Kurt looks somewhat dazed, but extremely happy. "sure Kitty. I don't zee vhy not." He says without even really hearing her or knowing what she asked.  
  
"Like, thank you." Kitty and Pietro walk off. Kurt and the new recruits start watching them.  
  
"I don't quite trust him." Bobby says.  
  
"None of us really do, but if he hurts her-" Rahne starts.  
  
"We know. We know." Amara says boredly. " He's up to something. What's really funny is that Jean came with Lance. Now isn't that funny." they all look over in the corner where Lance and Jean stood. Lance was trying to kiss Jean and they all started laughing. Meanwhile, Rogue stands alone completly unaware of Remy while waiting for Scott to get out of the bathroom.  
  
"May Remy have a dance chere?"  
  
"What are ya up ta, swamprat?"   
  
"Nothing. Remy just thought that you looked lonely and Remy hadn't seen you dancing all night..." Remy pouts. (HAHA! X-GIrl4? WHat would you do! LOL! Sorry everyone, now on with the story!)  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"If ya insist swamprat."  
  
"Dat's de attitude Remy wants ta see." He says smiling broadly.  
  
"What is going on here?" Scott asks just getting back. "What are you doing dancing with my date?" He puts one hand to his sunglasses and stares at Remy. The X-Men see this and start to rush over (all except Jean and Jamie).  
  
"Well, Remy didn't see you dancing with her. Why not?"  
  
"Because I brought her and..."  
  
  
  
"Uh... Scott, you also brought me and Kurt." Kitty said smartly."And I don't see you like dancing with us."  
  
"But it's not because I don't want to." Scott said smiling. Kitty took a step back bumping into Kurt who wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.  
  
"Don't even try it!" Kurt said glaring at him. The new recruits stared at him and started laughing.   
  
~Brotherhood's corner~  
  
"I don't think that your plan is working Lance." Freddy said looking around the room for food.  
  
"Nope, yo, but don't take it too personally." Toady says then hops behind Freddy. Jean just shakes her head.   
  
"Nope, shes not into you Lance. She wants me, just like the rest of the female population at Bayville high. Looks like your cat just got out of its tree (A/N: Kinda lame, yeah I know. But he did tell Lance that he wanted to get a certain cat up in a tree. It was the first episode with Principal Kelly, but I cant remember the name of it.)." Pietro runs off to the the other side of Freddy, but the he sees a cute girl and walks over to her.  
  
"Hmph. Shows how little you know. I'm just irresistable." *Yeah. And this is so boring. We need to find an empath for him!.* Jean thought and rolled her eyes.  
  
~X-Men 10 minutes later~  
  
"Scott I will ,like, not dance with you!" Kitty screamed at him.  
  
"scott vill you leave my date alone! Go vin Rogue from Remy!" Kurt said stepping between them.  
  
"You can do it! Come on now scott! This is no way to act just because she is crazy and wanted to go dance with him. I mean Kitty danced with Pi-" Bobby quickly covered Jubilee's mouth and smiled at Scott.  
  
"You danced with who?!" Scott says getting angry. " I thought you were over the whole Brotherhood thing!"  
  
"I like am! Don't you dare like accuse-"  
  
"Why did you let her Kurt?" Kurt starts to reply but is cut off before he can say anything by Kitty steppin in front of him and covering his mouth with her hand.  
  
"It's like not his fault. It's like all mine. So totally quit like yelling unless you like want to be permanantly in the like floor!" Kitty said slowly emphasizing permanantly and floor. All the X-Men stare at her in disbelief.  
  
"What did I miss?" Jamie asks comming over and seeing their stares and the look that Kitty and Scott were exchanging. 


	10. Of Slaps and Movies

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men *cries*  
  
GoddessMoonLady- I know it would be best for Scott to shut his mouth, but that isn't going to happen b/c I don't like him. I have something planned for him. She will get back at him!*evil laugh*  
  
X-Girl4- Tattling is very very bad. *shakes finger* And we all know that you would dance and all that with Remy it is your dream *thinks of the 2nd fan fic! lol*. Hmm... need I say more? I don't think so.  
  
Chapter 10!!!!!  
  
"You are acting like a little whore Kitty!" Scott yells. All of the X-Men stand there shocked. Kitty smacks Scott hard across the face and runs out. Kurt follows her.   
  
"Kitty! Vait a minute!"Kitty stops halfway down the block from the school and Kurt bamps beside her. " Hold on. Scott vas vrong, but vhy are you running? I thought that you liked to dance."   
  
" I do.... usually. It's just....."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Like, thank you." Kitty said smiling. Kitty and Pietro walk off.   
  
Kitty and Pietro start dancing to Missy Elliot's work it. Needless to say they got too into it and there was a circle of people around them cheering them on and betting how long it would be until they were together. But they were both so lost in the music that they didn't know anything.  
  
~2 minutes later~  
  
Principle Darkholme wlaked over to see what the commotion was about. She saw Kitty and Pietro dancing. "break it up!" She screamed to everyone. " What is this! Pryde? Maximoff?" Kitty and Pietro serparated blushing brightly.  
  
"Um... nothing Principal Darkholme-" Pietro begins innocently.  
  
"It had better be. I'm giving you a warning, next time you will both recieve detentions." Principal Darkholme leaves them and Kitty and Pietro walk their separate ways. *next time* they both thought.* next time I will beat you.*  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Can we go back to the mansion Kurt, and maybe like watch a movie in the rec room or something?" Kitty asks.  
  
"Sure. Vhy not." Kurt bamps them back to the institute and they put in Rose Red. 


	11. The Showdown for the Rogue

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men!*cries*  
  
Ok, I know that you all probably thought that I had died, but I haven't. I am getting X2 today(my mom is out buying it now) so I am in a good mood. I saw it twice in theaters!!  
  
I know that it has been a while, but I will try to update sooner. I have just had a major writers block and I haven't read anything recently that has given me any ideas.  
  
GoddessMoonLady: oops! I think that I took longer. I will TRY to update sooner this time. Who knows, I might finish the story this weekend!  
  
Dont-eat-chunky-pudding:Ok, I will put it kind of inferred b/c Pyro doesn't have much character development and I don't want to embarrass my self, but that is impossible for me to do other than in my writing. I'll have it at least mentioned. HAHAHA! Sorry, I had to do that.  
  
*sniff sniff* I only had 2 reviews for that chapter! I kept on waiting for reviews! If I don't get more I may discontinue the story on this site!!!!!! Sorry. I want at least 5! Please! That isn't much to ask! Ok, here goes the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Mansion 1 hour later~  
  
Rogue come inside slamming the door behind her. She didn't want to run into anyone so she started for the rec room since she figured that Kitty and Kurt hadn't come straight home. When she got in there she saw Kurt jump awake with a start and wake Kitty up. They had been asleep on the couch when Rogue stormed in. Kitty was sitting on Kurt's lap, his arms were around her shoulders and his tail was around her waist. They both blinked a few times and looked at Rogue puzzled.  
  
"Ah hare them both! AH! They are both just here ta make me miserable!" Rogue said sitting down on another couch opposite of the new couple.  
  
"What happened?" Kitty asked finally waking up.  
  
"Come on, tell us." Kur t chimed in bamping over to sit beside Rogue and there was a thump as Kitty fell from where she had been sitting on his lap.  
  
"Like, thanks a lot Kurt. " She said sarcastically. " Come on. You know that you are going to tell me eventually." Kitty says smiling.  
  
"Ya don' know me very well then, do ya?" Rogue asked looking right at Kitty. "Oh well, Ah'll tell ya anyway."  
  
~Flashback~ "You are acting like a little whore Kitty!" Scott yells. All of the X-Men stand there shocked. Kitty smacks Scott hard across the face and runs out. Kurt follows her.  
  
"What is your problem! She is not a whore! Ya need ta-" Rogue starts berating him. Remy covers her mouth with his hand.  
  
"What are you doing to my date?" Scott asked enraged.  
  
"Keepin' her from sayin' sumtin that she will regret." Remy said cooly.  
  
"Keep you hands off of her! I brought her and-"  
  
"Don't ya dare finish that sentence. Gambit might just have to do sumtin about it."  
  
"I dare you! You don't have the nerve."  
  
"Scott, is that really a good thing to say to him? I think that he'd do just about anything right now to prove you wrong and to make you look like an ass." Bobby says looking at Remy.  
  
"Come on Bobby whats he going to do?Nothing.He never can defet us-"Gambit hits Scott streight in the nose breaking in.Scott falls back.  
  
Bobby shrugs."I told him."He mutters and gets slung back by jean as Scotts beam goes towards him to hit Remy.Who moves taking Rogue with him.The beam hits the wall of the gym and people scream and fled to the nearest exit.  
  
Remy pulls out a deck of cards and shuffles then takes the first card, the joker, and carges it sling it at scott."Dis ere card seems ta suit yea one eye."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~Boarding House Next Day~  
  
"What were you doing out there Pietro? You were NOT doing your job!" Lance screams shaking the whole house. "You were supposeed to break them up!" Lance seethed.  
  
"I thought that you had the Jean Grey slut." Pietro remarked nonchalantly. Toad and Blob start laughing.  
  
"Would you mind shutting your mouths!!!" Lance screamed at the top of his lungs. "She left with Scott after MR.-I'm-so-great-I-speak-third-person, broke Scott's nose." Lance storms off outside and they hear his jeep drive off down the street doing like 80.  
  
"I don't even want to know." Toad says hopping off upstairs. 


	12. A question from the heart

Disclaimer: Own nothing, can't sue! Aren't you disapaointed!  
  
Ok, I understand how Jean and Lance can be confusing. The explanation might also be, but I ask that you try to follow. In the first few chapters Rogue and Kitty played Truth or dare(duh!). Rogue dared Kitty to ask Kurt to the Dance since they liked each other. I mean come on, she could ask Lance but not Kurt! I think that Lace would be more intimidating than Kurt! Anyway, that made Lance really mad and jealous because he still wanted Kitty and she obviously didn't want him! But Kitty's dare to Rogue was to ask Scott. Well, Jean likes Scott so she was pissed. So in an attempt to get Scott back she asked Lance. But it didn't work. Ok, so here is the little triangles. Lance-Kurt-Pietro-Kitty and Scott-Remy-Rogue!!!!!  
  
Ok, you all I just reread the first chapters.Wow. This is scary how much I have forgotten!!! I had forgotten about the dress completely. Anyway, here goes nothing!!!!  
  
~6 months later~ ~Kitty's POV~  
  
"Jubilee can you please get out of my room and my love life! Is it any business of yours that I am going out with Pietro?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"Yes! It is when you start dating Pietro Maximoff after using poor Kurt for just a rebound! What has happened to you Kitty?" She asked me.  
  
"We've been broken up for over three month! He like has a new girlfriend! Oh my goodness!" I screamed.  
  
"I'm telling Evan! I though that you were over the whole dating Brotherhood guys thing! He's the enemy! Kitty, I am starting to think that Scott was right at the dance." Jubilee lowered her voice, but it still had the same venom.  
  
"He's sweet to me! He cares for me! Jubilee! Can you please like understand! It is my choice! Nothing that you can like say or do will change my feelings for him!" I said more calmly, I closed her eyes for a second and then phased Jubilee out and locked my door.  
  
"This isn't over Kitty!" Jubilee yelled at me banging on the door. And I just sat there, tears streaming down my face, I was glad that I no longer shared a room. She wasn't the first person or the last to say something, but no one had told Evan. 'Jubilee will, he'll get mad and come up her in a rage not caring what I have to say' I thought glumly not at all looking forward to that.  
  
~Boarding house~ ~Pietro's POV~  
  
"What the hell! You were supposed to fucking break Kitty and Kurt up for me dipshit! Not for your own personal fucking goal! What now? Are you going to fucking run to Magneto? Are you a coward Pietro?" Lance yelled at me as the house shook violently.  
  
"No fucking way! I am not afraid of you! You should fucking know why I'm leaving! It has nothing to do with you or with Kitty! You should damn well fucking know that something is about to start. That my father is calling me back. But this time it's for good. This time he has taken me out of Bayville High for good and has even told me that I can bring Kitty. This time it's serious." I had made Lance go speechless. The house had even stopped shaking.  
  
"Good Riddance Lance. I can't say that it has been good knowing ya. I am asking her in three days. Better think of something quick if you don't want her going. Like I said before no girl can resist my charm." Then I walked out. And I slammed the door behind me, knowing that Lance would never convince Kitty to stay and that I would never be back in the boarding house again. He might say I'm cocky and arrogant, but I call it confident and knowledgeable.  
  
~Mansion 3 days later 11pm~ ~Kitty's POV~  
  
I heard something hitting my window softly. It was stroming pretty badly so I didn't know if it was maybe a branch or what it was. I opened my curtains and looked around. I saw a small pebble hit my window. I looked down at the ground and saw Pietro standing there drenched. I opened my window. "Get up here already." I called down quietly hoping that Logan wasn't around. Right then I felt a breeze and knew that Pietro had come in. "You're soaked. Let me get you a towel." I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed three towels from the closet and went back into my room. "Here. Dry off. I wouldn't want you to get sick. I wish that I could offer you something dry to change into, but I don't have anything, sorry." I smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry about that." Pietro said as after he had finished drying off. " I have a question."  
  
"What is it Pietro?" I asked looking at him uncertainly. I didn't have a clue what was going on.  
  
"Kitty, come with me." He paused looked at me, then dropped his eyes. "My father has called me back. Come with me, please. I know you're not happy here, and Rogue is there. Please," he lookes back up at me as if he might cry on the spot,"come with me. You'll be away from Lance and Scott and everyone else who doesn't understand. And we can be together, without anyone telling us not to be."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
HA! End of the chapter? Do you like it? I hope so. Reviews are welcome! I need reviews! I really do!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND HAPPY ANYTHING ElSE that you celebrate this holiday season! 


	13. Answers and Lance

Disclaimer: Own nothing, still a minor. Maybe one day I will buy the rights to one of these great shows. Yeah, lovely dream! I'm full of it! Ha!  
  
GoddessMoonLady: Ah! I am so glad that you liked it. I'm just here to please! Lol. Anyway, this should be the last chapter to the story. But hey, sequels do happen! I always know that within a day of updating you will have read it and you didn't let me down! Anyway, yes, I agree he is totally hott, and at least here he is serious, I have no intentions of making him not. And we all know where his allegaince lies.....  
  
Elemental Water Mistress: You do not know how close I was to having Kitty say no because "you knew". Haha! Too lazy to do it.But hey! I think that it sounds ok......  
  
Starian Princess: He is so HOTT! I know that I didn't say how or why they got together, bad me. (Smacks Hands) lol. Asterics don't work on my computer. Anyway, hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 13.  
  
"Pietro.. I.. I don't know what to say other than I'd love to!" Kitty said happily. "You can't understand the torment it has been here, understanding is not in a very large supply." She said frowning, her voice dropping to a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, it's not any different with Lance or any of them either." Pietro said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her quickly and then smirking, "But it will be with my father, we'll be on the same team and everything."  
  
"Yes, but there will still be Lance and the others to deal with on occasion. It's just like not fair. He came here last night, Pietro. Lance himself, not the usual note or phone call that I am used to getting. He came himself... and... it like really wasn't pretty. He tried to convince me that you were like evil or something and that you truly didn't care, that you would ask me and that you would use me for your own vile deeds...."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kitty was alone in the mansion, she had been for over an hour when there was a knock on the front door. 'probably someone looking for the professor.' Kitty thought as she opened the front door to see Lance.  
  
"What do you want, Lance? Have you come to join us again?" Kitty asked eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"No, we need to talk. Can I come in?"  
  
"Like, no way. You made it clear that there was nothing between us, even friendship, when we like broke up, so I really don't like want to talk-"  
  
"Then just listen." He said interrupting her "We both know that I didn't mean that. Kitty you cheated on me! Damn, Kitty, you were all over every guy in this damn place 24/7! I didn't think that I could trust you! I know different now. I know now that you weren't I know that that wasn't the case now. Kitty, you have to listen to me. We have to be honest with each other. Have you ever wondered why a guy like him wants a girl like you?"  
  
"A girl like me!" Kitty screamed. "How do you know what kind of girl I am?"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Sounds like Lance." Pietro said. "Are you packed?"  
  
"Almost. Hold on a minute." Kitty says running into the bathroom. A minute later she runs back into the room. "ok, ready." Pietro grabs all of her bags and packs them into his car that was parked outside of the gate.  
  
Kitty looked around her now bare room. She hadn't left anything. She had fit it all into her 6 suitcases. 'I need ti at least leave a note so that they don't go looking for me.' Kitty thought pulling a pen and piece of paper out of her purse.  
  
X-Men  
  
I have left, please don't look for me. I have gone off to join the acolytes. I am tired of no one believing in me. I need a change, so I am going off to join them.  
  
Bye, Kitty  
  
~ the Next Morning~  
  
"Half-Pint! Get up!" Logan looks around the bare room and finds the note and reads it. "Oh no, not again." He says going to show the note to the Professor.  
  
Tada! Done! The End of Truth or Dare! Should I write a sequel? I'll let you all decide. I hate leaving stories this way. Short and to the point. I would rather have long, elaborate, plot twisting stories, but hey! You all can decide!!! 


End file.
